Inuyasha: The Lost Episode
by KikyouInuyasha
Summary: Inuyasha wants some jewel shards but all he gets is ramen, Kagome gets kidnapped. Miroku is evil and Kikyou appears.


Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha or it's characters but we love to borrow them every one in awhile. Author's Notes: Written by Inuyasha, Miroku, Kikyou, and Kagome wrote This from the Time Limit Forms. Enjoy!  
  
Inuyasha sat quietly in a tree.  
  
*sigh* "....Where's Kagome!?...I thought she would be back from her time by now!...I need more jewel shards!!" 'stupid girl.' Kagome: "Hi! Inuyasha...just getting you some Ramen! Hope you like shrimp!!" "I don't want no dam ramen!...I want jewel shards you idiot!!"  
  
Inuyasha takes the ramen  
  
".Sounds good right now though..."  
  
Kikyou walks along a path and sees Inuyasha on top of a tree eating Ramen.  
  
*surprised tone of voice*  
  
Kikyou: "Inuyasha!?"  
  
*Inuyasha looks around confused*  
  
"......Kikyou?......" 'it can't be her...it's simply not possible!'  
  
Miroku stands behind Kikyou  
  
"That's right Inuyasha, this really is the Kikyou, we come here in the rumor that you idiots have some shards of the Shikon Jewel, well? Where are they Inuyasha? Show them or pay the price and we will find them eventually"  
  
"Kikyou get the girl Bring her here" Kikyou fetches Kagome.  
  
"Where are they Girl? Tell me or be slaughtered," Miroku puts a small slice in Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kikyou looks around and sees a figure.  
  
"Oh, you're with that girl..." Kikyou concludes  
  
"Don't be stupid girl, She's been a bit confused since I brain washed her"  
  
Miroku shoves Kikyou onto the ground  
  
"You will respect me"  
  
Kikyou falls to the ground and Miroku kicks her  
  
She doubles over in pain, "You bastard."  
  
"Kikyou!!!...Kagome!!!...I don't know what got into you Miroku...but you'll die!!"  
  
Inuyasha transforms his Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Inuyasha you idiot you have no power against me"  
  
Miroku disappears and reappears behind Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha swings tetsusaiga but Miroku Disappears again  
  
"Kikyou hurry, bring the girl."  
  
Kikyou gets up and is pissed, "Oh you want the girl?! Do you?"  
  
She grabs Kagome by the hair and drags her to the edge of the cliff, "Go get her!"  
  
Kikyou let's go.  
  
"Oh Kikyou one of the many reasons why I chose you as my apprentice, you gotta love her attitude hey Inuyasha? Stupid girl better have survived we need her, hurry Kikyou lets go."  
  
Miroku and Kikyou jump off the cliff  
  
Just before they jumped Inuyasha noticed something shimmering  
  
The hair!!...'My power must have increased amazingly over the years with Kagome,I too can see the hairs of Yura!...That means Kikyou and Miroku are being controlled by Yura....how the hell she get them to talk?'  
  
Inuyasha looks and watch as the two jump from the cliff.  
  
"Tch..."*sniff*sniff* "....There!"  
  
Inuyasha begins to follow a long strand of hair flowing from Miroku's back.  
  
'Are they...dead?'  
  
Kikyou lands on the ground safely, "Where is that girl!?"  
  
Miroku searches through the bushes.  
  
"Kikyou have you found her yet?" 'stupid girl better not have died on us'  
  
Miroku Stumbles on a figure,  
  
"I've found her, she's still breathing but unconscious"  
  
Inuyasha jumps off the cliff after Miroku and Kikyou.  
  
"You won't escape with Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha lands on the ground safely behind the two,finding them looking into a bush,  
  
"Is that were Kagome is!?"  
  
Kikyou walks to where Miroku is and looks down at Kagome's body,  
  
"She sure looks different..."  
  
She turns around and sees Inuyasha,  
  
"Is this girl more precious to you than me"  
  
Miroku looks at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha give me one shard and I will let your lover go."  
  
Inuyasha: "I love HER more than a evil you......"  
  
Inuyasha looks to Miroku,  
  
"You'll get nothing from me!"  
  
Inuyasha cracks his knuckles,  
  
"You wanna see what the ground tastes like!?...Go ahead and attack!!"  
  
"Fine have it your way", Miroku, Kikyou, and Kagome disappear in a flash.  
  
Inuyasha searched frantically,  
  
"Where's they go!!" "Ooh magically we are back, how mysterious hey Inuyasha?"  
  
Unravels rosary  
  
"Kazaana!!"  
  
Kikyou grabs Kagome, so they won't get sucked into the Kazza.  
  
Inuyasha reacts quickly by unraveling the sheath of the Tetsusaiga and throws it at his Wind tunnel blocking it.  
  
"Ha!......" 'Kagome....I'll save you...'  
  
*Inuyasha makes his way in Kikyou and Kagome's direction...  
  
Kikyou turns around to face Inuyasha, she is now confused on what to do next.  
  
"...here go be with you, girlfriend."  
  
Kikyou throws Kagome at him, then takes out her bow once again stringing an arrow and aiming it at the couple,  
  
"in hell..."  
  
Before releasing arrow, something inside her mind hits, confusing her. She falls down to her knees. 


End file.
